


Art for Grit

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art for Fic, Digital Art, Gen, Stargate Atlantis Genficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Grit," from the 2012 SGA Genficathon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Grit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SGAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGAFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420972) by [SGAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGAFan/pseuds/SGAFan). 



> Dimensions: 508 x 800. A/N: A bushel of thank you to SGAFan for the inspiration. :)  
> 

v. 1.0 (pre-reveals)

v 2.0 (post-reveals)

**Author's Note:**

> Texture from [shotgunOPERA](http://shotgunopera.net/wordpress/?page_id=138); spire from [Aksu's Atlantis](http://aksu.deviantart.com/art/Atlantis-38395287); team screencap snagged from [sgateam_tuesday](http://sgateam-tuesday.livejournal.com/) on LJ.  
> 


End file.
